


Annoyance and Distraction

by RainyMonday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoyed Sam, CocklesDestiel Writers Appreciation, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Law Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: Cas and Sam lead an ordinary law student life until Cas meets Sam's older brother and keeps being distracted by daydreams about him.Sam decided to get rid of that distraction once and for all while Dean and Cas decide to be nothing short of annoying.Written for the college prompt of the CocklesDestiel Mix Challenge





	Annoyance and Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really, really needed to do this prompt because I am a law student and this is the time I can finally make use all the stuff I had to learn (and yes, I kinda freaked out when I watched the first ep only to find out Sam was in pre-law and when Sam used LexisNexis cause I use that one too, and, and, and...)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not study American Law so I will use my English law cases instead, but they are real cases ;)

“Carlill v Carbolic Smoke Ball?”, Sam asked, his voice flat from boredom.  
They had been doing this for about forever, going through offer and acceptance first and now making their way to consideration.  
“Cas?”, he tried again, watching his friend staring in the air mindlessly, “Cas, are you even listening?”

It took him another couple of attempts until Cas snapped back into reality, a puzzled look on his face.  
“What?”, he inquired, startled and blinking way too rapidly.

“I just asked you about Carlill-“

“Unilateral offers”, Cas stated, massaging his temples, “and then something on acceptance, let me think really quick, I got this-“

Sam simply shook his head, putting the flashcard away, “Nevermind.”

“Uhh?”, Cas made, slumping down on Sam’s bed, the flashcards forming a halo around his head. They were spread all over the bed and covered most of the floor too, some of them on Cas’ side and more of them on Sam’s, indicating they were not completely clueless.

“I know you can do better than that”, Sam sighed, pointing at the considerably low number of flashcards Cas had known and were now abandoned, “so what’s up?”

“I am just tired”, Cas replied, shrugging his shoulders as best as possible lying flatly on the bed.

“We are studying law. We are all tired”, Sam made a point of raising an eyebrow.  
“It’s not about-“, he hadn’t even finished his sentence when he heard Cas groaning, covering his eyes.  
“Don’t, please, it’s already embarrassing enough”, Cas groaned.

“You are really that distracted by my brother?! Cas, that’s just…”

“Have you seen him?”, his best friend whined, sitting upright on the bed to face him, “have you seen his lips? They are very kissable and I am terribly underfu-“

“No”, Sam interrupted him hastily, “no details. That’s my brother. I don’t want to know any of your daydreams”

“Okay, okay”, Cas put his hands up defensively, “not that it matters. I couldn’t get one proper sentence out anyways. Probably forgot me right after leaving the room”

“Admittingly, I was astonished somebody managed to render you speechless. Normally, you don’t have what I would consider a verbal filter”

“Thanks assbut”, Cas replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“You won’t be able to focus on anything else, right?”, Sam guessed, abandoning the case cards once and for all.

“Not if it’s not connected to Dean’s-“

“No details”, Sam insisted but allowed his lips to form into an annoyed grin.  
He was used to people finding his brother very attractive. Hell, he had once been mistaken for a stripper on plain afternoon which probably said a lot about good looks.  
It wasn’t bothering him, not really, except when his best friends and only study group member turned into a failure at both, especially with the midterms coming up.

He had hoped it would be nothing more than a phase but with Dean staying for a whole month (without giving notice of course), Cas was constantly distracted, and Sam was not fast enough to evade half of Cas very explicit considerations involving his brother.  
He needed old Cas back. Or at least less distracted Cas. The one who made silly jokes and knew all the facts of Carlill v Carbolic Smoke Ball or Henthorn v Fraser.  
He came to the conclusion that he needed to put an end to this, one way or another. And if ending this whole thing meant hooking his brother and best friend up, so be it.

It was about 5pm when Cas knocked on Sam’s door. They planned on studying some of their criminal cases before grabbing dinner and watching the newest episode of game of thrones together. They’d made a habit of comparing the series to the books, with Sam favoring the books and Cas the series which led to endless yet fun discussions.

He wished he could say he was focused and concentrated, but honestly, he wasn’t. There was just too much going on in his life. Not only had his fucked-up family decided to cause trouble again (his eldest brother had another fallout with their dad and very publicly sulked about it), but then Sam’s brother had chosen right this moment to shove his good-looking ass into his life.

They had just walked into Sam’s dorm, their minds already on the upcoming midterms and all the sleepless nights they would have to suffer through studying.

“Okay, I say we should start with…” Sam had started before suddenly going quiet before looking at the stranger lying on his bed, “Dean? What are you doing here?”

Cas had stopped dead in his tracks, gaze fixated on the guy across the room.  
Cas had never expected to fall this much for looks but then Dean Winchester was the hottest guy he had ever seen. Considering he normally wasn’t speechless, that had been quite a lasting impression.  
He wished he could say he stared at his eyes first (almost unreal apple green) but that would have been a lie. Dean Winchester had perfect lips, one’s that made him imagine all sorts of things he very much should imagine about his best friend’s brother.

At one point, Cas could have sworn Dean was staring back, Sam had cleared his throat.  
Dean had smiled at his brother and locked gazes with Cas again: “Won’t you introduce me to your cute friend?”, he asked his brother who rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Dean had called him cute. Cas felt himself slowly losing his shit. Sam next to him only was annoyed, probably a clear indicator Dean was one of those guys constantly flirting.  
“That’s Cas”, Sam finally offered, “and that’s my older brother Dean”

“Nice to meet you Cas”, Dean had said after that, his name rolling of this man’s tongue had made him weak. He had nodded, short clipped, probably resembling more a robot than a human. He was pretty sure the sounds he had made at attempting to talk would have been way more embarrassing.

He had been distracted ever since, mainly because that face and those abs hunted him in his dreams and Dean kept showing up at Sam’s dorm.

Technically, he had been against meeting at Sam’s exactly for this reason – and the danger of popping awkward boners.  
Then again, he couldn’t quite resist the possibility to see him again and Sam had been pretty persistent.  
In the end, he had just agreed so Sam stopped whining about how Cas lived off the campus and it was so difficult for him to get there.

He opened the door with his spare key which assured he could always get the books back he leant to Sam who forgot about them regularly.

“Sam?”, he asked into the emptiness of the dark room.

“He’s out”, came the reply from behind the shelf obscuring the sight from Sam’s bed.

Cas almost jumped, the key hitting the floor with a loud rattling sound.  
He would have recognized that voice everywhere simply because it was deep and full and send goosebumps running over his body.

“Dean?”, he replied, dumbfounded.

“Hi Cas”, came the nonchalant reply.

Gladly, Cas found his voice back: “Why the hell are you sitting in the dark?”, he protested and searched for the light switch before reaching for the key.

“Watching some stuff”, Dean shrugged his shoulders, pointing at Sam’s laptop. The one thing holy to his best friend.

“He let’s you use that?”

“No. Don’t tell him”, Dean winked at him while shutting the laptop close and it made Cas knees weak.

Focus, he told himself. Sam will come and save you.  
Except for the fact that Sam didn’t come. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that was deeply distrusting ever since his brother Gabriel had told him that assbut was a very commonly used curse word and every kid in middle school had laughed at him, he already had some kind of idea regarding this whole… situation.  
Sam confirmed this idea by calling after about two minutes of Dean and him awkwardly ignoring each other.

“Where are you?”, he hissed into the phone, keeping his voice quite and turning away from Dean, “I am alone with him”

“I know”, Sam sounded decidedly too smug for simply being late to their study group meeting.

“You didn’t”, Cas breathed into his phone, “no, you did not-“

“Oh yes, I did”, he heard Sam laughing, “just promise me to be less distracted after-“

“Wait”, a sudden realization dawned to Cas, “he is gay and you didn’t tell me?!”.  
That might have come out louder than he expected it.

“Bi, actually. For what I can tell, he has been staring at you for long enough now. Have fun”, the connection ended with a sudden peep, leaving Cas alone with the knowledge that Sam would indeed not come and save him.

“Was that Sammy?”, Dean asked, suddenly very close behind Cas. This time, he did jump and felt the awkward blush rising on his cheeks.  
“Yes, he’s not coming”

Dean frowned: “I thought you two were planning-“

Cas watched honest confusion appearing on Dean’s face and decided that this game was already awkward enough.  
“He’s trying to set us up cause I am too distracted studying”, he interrupted the other, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, trying to show as much frustration as possible with Sam’s behavior. This was just ridiculous.  
“I guess I’ll just go. Sorry for interrupting the movie”, he turned to leave, making a fast escape from the embarrassment.

“Wait”, he froze, hand already on the door handle. He was so not in the mood for any dumb comment.

“What?”, he asked, voice sharp, glaring at Dean, “got something funny to say?”

“Actually”, Dean offered him a smile, “the movie was boring anyways”

“What?”, Cas echoed.

Dean came a step closer, his formerly innocent smile slowly turning into a smirk while approaching him: “I meant what I said when I called you cute”

“Oh, so that wasn’t just to annoy your brother?”

“Maybe a little bit”, Dean admitted, winking again.  
Cas sucked in air, fast and hard. The wink really did make him weak. They were way closer than they had ever been, close enough for him to smell Dean’s aftershave and feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Is this supposed to annoy your brother?”, he inquired further, tearing his gaze away from Dean’s lips.  
He refused to back against the door and instead straightened his body. He was not as tall as Dean (giant genetics had to run in their family) but tall enough.

Dean laughed, his eyes beaming with mischief.  
“Maybe a bit”, he offered, coming to a halt just before their bodies touched.  
“Do you mind that?”, he added after Cas had not moved.

“That you are using me to annoy Sam?”, Cas asked, quite pleased with how this situation had played out. Not what he had expected at all. Well, he certainly wasn’t complaining. “Not at all”  
He deliberately closed the gap between them, their bodies pressed flush together.

He heard Dean gasp and grinned up at him: “What, am I overwhelming you?”

Dean stared at him for a second, considering: “Just surprised”

“Pleasantly?”, Cas inquired, linking his lips and pressing closer just a tiny bit.

Dean sulked in air, his whole body very tense against Cas.  
He could feel Dean’s gaze linger on his lips.  
“Let’s find out”

“Seriously guys?!”

Cas groaned, still sleepy and covered his face with another pillow when somebody dared to disturb his sleep. He had no idea what time it was but it was too early.  
“What?”, the pillow wasn’t enough to cover his face from the light falling in, so he turned and buried his face against the body next to him-

Fuck.  
“Oh”, he made, the exclamation more a startled sound.

“Oh is all you have to say?”, Sam came into view of his rapidly blinking eyes, or at least half of him given the ankle. Thought Cas didn’t have to see his face to know he looked 100% done.

Dean beneath him stirred before startling awake, one hand reach for the alarm clock on the nightstand: “What time is it? We should clean this mess before Sammy is-“

Sam’s eyebrows probably rose as he coughed, making Dean to turn and face him.  
“Oh, hi Sammy”

“I said distract yourself, focus again, not have sex in my room”, Sam sighed, staring at both of them accusingly.

“To be fair”, Cas really tried to be embarrassed but just didn’t feel very sorry for Sam who had brought him into this situation, “you were the one who set us up”

“Yes, but not to drop naked right then and there”

“His room his off campus”, Dean offered as explanation, pointing at Cas almost accusingly, “did you expect us to walk over there?”

“Well”, Sam started but just stopped, considering.  
“Promise me you are dressed when I am back”, he finally gave in, shaking his head.  
There was still annoyance in his voice, but Cas was quite sure to hear some suppressed chuckles. “I’ll go grab some breakfast”

When the door closed, Dean dropped back on the bed, breaking into held back laughter: “What did he expect?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders: “He clearly misinterpreted the signs”

“Oh yes, he did”, Dean chuckled and pulled Cas head down to give him another sloppy kiss.

“How far to the next coffee shop”, he wanted to know, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Long enough”, Cas breathed against his skin, not moving an inch away, “and if not, well, then he misread the signs again”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be really honest, this may be based a lot on my personal law school experience. At least my friends said so after reading it. I am not sorry (but generally very tired).


End file.
